Beautiful Disaster
by privateradios
Summary: [FlackAiden] There has to be a reason for everything.


**Title:** Beautiful Disaster

**Author:** Jen

**Disclaimer:** Not mine cause if they were Aiden and Flack would have more of a background and Danny would stop stealing the entire god damn spotlight.

**Summary:** There has to be a reason for everything.

**Rating:** FRT

**Pairing:** Flack/Aiden

**A/N:** Have fun.

_He turns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_More heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just 'aint right_

She watches him; watches as he sits in his chair, head in his hands. Aiden slowly raises her coffee cup to her lips before taking a small sip. Aiden knows that she should wait until shift is over to ask Flack the burning questions of what's upsetting him but her curiosity gets to her and her patience is thrown out the door as she steps forward, determined.

And he doesn't even look up.

Aiden, still determined, takes another small step as her eyes are fixed on his figure. "Don?" She asks as she places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?'

Heavy silence falls upon them and it's awkward.

She knows that at work she's not supposed to get too intimate with him but sometimes it was the only option she had. Aiden leans her head forward so her lips are right besides his left ear and her free hand is rested gently on the back of his neck. "Don?"

Aiden feels his muscles tense in response and she closes her eyes, a small sigh escaping. She feels the need to help him, find the reason why he's in pain and her determination is strong. Aiden doesn't give up and when she wants to know she'll get her answer.

She kisses his ear softly before whispering, "Let's go."

* * *

Monday morning, Angie died.

He didn't believe it. Flack didn't want to believe that some bastard had run his car into his baby sister's small car that he bought her for her twenty-first birthday. He didn't want to believe that he would never in his life see her smile or the everlasting joy in his sister's eyes.

Angie was the glue that held him together. She brought peace to him and he, for once, had accepted. When he was sick and sulking around his apartment, she was there in a heart beat with soup and movies.

She was the good one here. So why did she die?

But what really hit Flack hard was the god damn funeral. It was short, respectful and it was the final chapter in Angie's book of life. Flack had cried, in front of everyone including his co-workers, parents and even his best friends who always thought Flack was the toughest shit in town. Somehow he couldn't stop the tears from falling as they lowered Angie's coffin into the ground. He couldn't believe that her beautiful body would be buried even before his mom and dad.

Life just wasn't fair and he cried again but this time Aiden wrapped her arms around his delicate body as he fell apart into her warmth and comfort. She whispered promising words into his ears and kissed the fairytales on his cheek and lips.

Flack needed to know, needed to feel that life was still there.

That his soul didn't die along with Angie.

* * *

Aiden found him several times in bed, usually in his grey sweatpants and navy blue New York Yankees t-shirt staring up at the ceiling. He didn't change much because he didn't go out. Mac had told Flack that it would be best if he took the week off for Angie's death and coming from a man who had lost his wife on 9/11, Flack didn't argue.

That would be disrespectful.

Aiden ran a hand through her wet hair as she climbs onto the bed, looking down at him. His eyes, which usually ran a deep blue, were dark and empty. His face seemed to have aged a couple of years and his voice was deeper, almost sadden.

She brushes her fingers across his forehead as she leans over and gives him a small kiss. Her heart strings are being pulled by the pain he carries and she badly wants to hold him and kiss the pain away. She wants him to trust her and wants him to know that she'll be there for him. She always will.

"Don…" she begins as she rests her head on his chest, her eyes looking up towards him, "…I'm here for you, alright? I'm never gonna let you go cause I love you and you will always know that."

He stays silent and now Aiden does not care if he heard her or not. She does not care if he ever speaks again because she will always be there for him. She will be his voice, she will be his actions.

She loves him and no one could ever take that away from her.

* * *

Three nights later, Flack spoke for the first time since Angie's funeral.

Aiden was sitting down at his table, eating her dinner alone when Flack slowly walked over. It took her by surprise first because Aiden was beginning to get used to staring at an empty seat across from her but now, here he was in the flesh looking down at her.

He looked like a mess but so damn irresistible at the same time. "Look who woke up." She jokes as she motions down to her plate. "Want some?"

Flack only pulls the chair out as he falls down onto it, his elbows resting against the table top as he looks down at the food. Lately Aiden had been leaving her leftovers in his fridge so when she was at work, if he was ever hungry, all he had to do was open the fridge and heat it up.

But this time, Flack didn't want leftovers. He didn't want to wake up to his empty apartment and lie alone again, waiting for her arrival. This time Flack wanted to be with her and thank her for everything.

"I love you Aid." His voice is raspy but Aiden finds it incredibly beautiful and the tears form in her eyes as she places her fork down and reaches across the table to grab his hand.

"I love you too."

FIN.


End file.
